


Boxed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent gets a gift.





	

The larger pets have been excited for days. Millicent wonders if this has anything to do with the weird (and exciting) new foods that have been arriving. If so, it’s cute. If it is any other reason, she’s baffled. 

One morning, she wakes to odd sounds. The smallest pet is on the floor, tearing at strips of paper and putting them in its mouth. This is not where it goes, as the bigger pets keep pulling it away. Millicent watches as stiffer card is rustled, and put to one side. Something bright and noisy comes out, and Millicent hates it. The small kitten plays with the noisy thing, and _everyone ignores the cardboard box_.

Which is a _sin_ and a _travesty_ , and even if the smallest one is the only one that could fit (and therefore sit) they should still value it. 

Ginger pet does - at this point - pick the box up and put it near her. She waits a sufficient time until it’s clear it’s _her_ decision, and then she rubs her cheek against it, claiming it as her rightful territory.

Left front paw. Right front paw. Left rear paw. Right rear paw. In go her limbs, delicate and measured, her tail momentarily indecisive. Eventually she tucks it to the left, and lowers herself down. The box presses lightly at her flanks, and her chin rests happily on the slightly squishy edge. When she purrs, the whole box vibrates with her.

Small kitten has another parcel to unwrap, but Millicent doesn’t care any more. She has the best gift anyone could _ever_ get.

Except maybe two boxes. Two boxes, so she could vary.

Yes.


End file.
